Heretofore, heat-sensitive recording means, which combine a heat transfer sheet and a dye receiving sheet and apply a desired printing on said dye receiving sheet with a thermal head have been known. Among this kind of dye receiving sheets, there exists a dye receiving sheet to be used primarily for a projection device, etc., comprising a transparent substrate and a transparent receiving layer provided on said substrate which receives the dye which has migrated from the heat transfer sheet, during heating.
However, the above dye receiving sheet is still inadequate in running performance within the heat-sensitive recording device, and also there are involved the drawbacks of low image density at the printed recording and also poor sensitivity even when heat transfer is carried out. Further, in the dye receiving sheet of the prior art, when a detection mark for control of running in the heat-sensitive recording is provided, this mark will remain even after image formation and therefore cause inconveniences when it is used for a projection device.